In order to form a hole or channel within a molded part, a core pin is typically used. The pin itself is usually formed of hard steel. During a forming process, after plastic flows around the core pin, the plastic cools and solidifies. When the core pin is pulled out of the part, a channel defined by the core pin is formed through the solidified plastic. The channel may be a straight channel. Alternatively, the channel may be a non-linear channel as generally described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0260986 A1 by Smith. Multiple parallel channels may be formed by providing multiple core pins as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,073 to Johnson et al.
While these references disclose improvements, each fails to recognize or address the need for a molded component that has branching channels. Meeting this need is important because molded components having branching channels are desirable in applications that involve the transfer or distribution of fluids or liquids. For example, compact components used for the transfer of fluids or liquids in various devices including medical devices.
The need is apparent for molded articles having non-linear branching channels that allow for compact construction. The need extends to a system and method for forming molded components having branching channels. For example, there is a need for a system and method for reliable, high-speed and accurate production with low waste. This extends to systems and method for forming molded components having non-linear branching channels and is especially apparent for a system and method of reliable, high-speed and accurate production of molded components having non-linear branching channels.